


Love in an Elevator

by AMac0218



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where Grey's Anatomy 12x02 left with them. Just the smut in the elevator...No plot..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

He was leaned up against the elevator wall, his head resting against it, his eyes closed, his talk with Kepner rolling through his head. When the elevator ‘dinged’ he turned his head and saw Amelia when the doors slid open, the look on her face one of surprise, as if he’d never taken the elevator before or hadn’t been working here for the past seven years. He stood up from the wall and put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, a smile pulling at half his lips as she turned around, trying her hardest to ignore him. She reached up and hit an already lit button to close the doors faster and Owen nodded, shifting, his back straightening.

“Hi,” was all he said as she let out a breath, her hands going across her chest, already closing herself off.

“..Hi,” she drew out the ‘i’, turning for a moment before she looked back at the steel doors.

He smiled a little and looked away for a moment, still smiling a bit, giving a bob of his head before he pulled in a breath and walked up behind her, reaching around her back to hit the red ‘stop’ button, half growling.

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“Wha-I,” she gave a shake of her head and turned to catch just the side of her face before she looked away again as if to prove his point when he said,

“You won’t even look at me, so…help me out, okay? I mean are you upset? Angry? Confused?”

She shook her head and shrugged, “That one” she said, almost like she was exasperated at his questioning, or perhaps the situation. “Confused, I just,” her hand came up, “if I…if I had to pick one..

“Well then..let’s talk about it..” Owen shrugged, his hands out in front of him before the were back at his sides, “so we can-”

“I can’t talk about it!” she interrupted as she gave a small hop on her toes and turned around, “Because then we start with all the kissing,” her hands were up and in between them, both hands going from him to her and back. “And I don’t know why, I don’t know what it means,” she smiled, her face completely unsure what to do with her emotions as well as the two of them. “Wh-what does it mean?” she asked, her eyebrows up, a small laugh behind her words

Hunt shook his head, smiling as he took a step forward, “What do you think it means?”

“I dunno..” she murmured as she stepped back and took in a deep breath, her eyes going to his lips as he started to talk again.

“Well…” he continued to advance slowly, watching as she continued to step away, “then,” her eyes met his again, “…maybe….” he moved his face close to hers, his heart hammering in his ears, her body already in overdrive from his closeness, “we should…” he let out a very breathy laugh, his eyes going to her mouth again as he smiled, “we should talk about it….”

She was smiling now as well, her eyes moving off his lips to his eyes again, “Okay…” she said, her tongue quickly playing behind her lip, tilting her head to the side, pausing in the middle of her sentence, “let’s talk,” she smirked, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, smiling a mischievous half smile.

He hovered for a moment, smiling as much as she was before he leaned down and caught her lips. It was a slow kiss, something a little different than the ones they’d normally shared. Her hands went to the sides and back of his head as he pulled in a breath through his cheek. She slid her hand down, fingers playing at the corner of his jaw as he parted his lips and just barely traced her lower lip with his tongue before he kissed her more and her hand went back to his hair. He bent down at his knees, his arms wrapping around her waist as hers went around his neck as he stood up, her feet leaving the floor as she let out a small gasp against his mouth.

He smiled against her lips, laughing gently as his arm came down to wrap around her thigh, lifting it up and over his hip as he pushed her up against the wall, using that and the angle of his body to keep her from sliding anywhere.

His hips pressed up against hers, his laugh turning into a groan as the shift of weight had her rubbing against him. He rocked his hips forward, causing her to gasp and he smirked before he trailed his lips down her throat, sucking at her pulse, nipping at it with his teeth. He groaned quietly as his hands moved up her sides, one hand going into her hair, the other sliding under her shirt, finding his way back to her mouth. Her hands buried themselves in his hair, her lips parting as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth, running the tip of it over the top of her mouth before he sucked on her lower lip and tugged it as he pulled away.

Her hands found their way down his back, pushing his jacket off of his arms, leaving it hanging at his waist due to her leg hitched up on his hips. Her fingers clawed at his back and curled at the bottom of his scrub shirt and pulled it up over his head, leaving his hair sticking up more than it already was. He leaned back enough to get his hands under her own shirt and peeled it up over her head, dropping it behind him.

Amelia pressed herself against him, her back bowing up off the elevator wall, fingers scrambling for some kind of purchase on his skin as he rocked his hips forward, rubbing against her as she gasped. He groaned again as he dragged his fingers to her back, flicking at the clasp on her bra with a snap of his fingers. His lips moved down her throat and over her shoulder as he settled her leg down, foot back on the floor. His mouth followed the strap of her bra down her skin, skimming his open mouth over her bicep, gently biting at it. He tossed the bra away and made quick work of her jeans, pulling them and her underwear off, dropping them on the ground. He hit his knees in front of her, his lips moving over her small stomach. He gently bit at her hip bones before he lifted her leg and settled it on his shoulder. He brushed his beard against her inner thigh, stopping for a moment to suck hard at the pulse in her leg, making sure to leave a mark. His nose brushed up her stomach now, straightening his back as he managed to stretch up enough to get a hold of her nipple between his teeth, his fingers sinking into her, curling them toward him, grinning as she bucked up off the wall, fingers buried in her hair as she moaned loud, the sound echoing off the small space.

His thumb joined with his fingers, bringing her fast to the edge, and then stopping when her breathing started to get ragged and panty. He knew she was close, he could map it out. Something about her body he could read, like it was so incredibly connected to his that he knew it just as well as his own. Maybe better. He kept his fingers moving quickly again as he pulled her to the edge, and then he stopped.

Amelia groaned in frustration as she hit his shoulder and pulled at his hair, yanking and getting him to chuckle. He stood and her hands flew to the draws of his scrub pants and she was the one growling, or as close as she could get to it, as she shoved everything down, using her feet when the bands passed his knees.

They were rushing, moving quickly because they both wanted to be so consumed with each other it was almost maddening. Her hand reached down and she wrapped her fingers around his member, causing him to groan and drop his head as she started stroking him. His hand slammed against the metal wall as he rocked up on his toes, trying to get her to stroke as much as he could as fast as she could, but she was keeping it slow.

“Amelia,” he pulled in a breath through his teeth.

“You teased first,” she said into his ear, turning his head and nipping at his earlobe. He panted, his body shivering for a moment as he rocked up again, fingers trying desperately to grip onto something, only managing to pull off the advertisements, flyers and everything else that was pushed into the cork board.

She stroked him a few more times before he almost lost it and he had to reach down and slow her hand, shaking his head as he pulled his hips away. His arm wrapped around her waist again, putting it on his hip again as he took himself into his own hand, pushing into her in one go. They both groaned, their foreheads resting together, breaths mingling. He paused for a long moment, letting her get used to him, and allowing them both to enjoy the first thrust.

After a few moments she turned her head and murmured, “Owen,” in a tone that showed him he needed to move. She was on the edge, and so was he. He got so much pleasure from giving it to her, something about watching her get so close, seeing her chest flush and move up and down as she panted and tried to seek release. He loved it. He was pretty sure he loved her.

Amelia was gripping onto him as tight as she could, her arms shaking from the constant strain on her muscles as she waited for him to move. She opened her mouth to say something when he bent his knees and he surged upward into her, causing her head to slam back into the elevator wall. His hand came up instantly to cradle her head so if she did it again she’d hit his palm. It was always a wonder to her how he could be so dominant and yet so incredibly docile and caring, especially in moments like this.

He started moving into her, a rhythm they’d perfected in the short time they were together. He groaned as he dipped his head, resting it against her chin as her fingers went into her hair. He panted as he rolled his hips over and over, rocking up on his toes to give him that last bit of leverage to get every inch into her.

“Faster,” she said into his ear, causing him to growl and pick up speed and intensity, slamming his hips against her now. His arm wrapped around her hips as he tilted her hips toward him, changing the angle. Amelia’s eyes rolled backward for a moment at the difference at his thrusts, groaning, her hands digging into his shoulders before she dragged them down his back, causing his hips to snap, a stuttering his rhythm causing her to gasp. “Yes,” she whispered, panting as her breath skipped a few beats.

His hand reached down and he found her clit, rubbing at it fast as he picked up speed and power again, grunting each time his hips hit hers. Amelia could feel it. She was almost there, there was a tightness in her stomach, and Owen could feel the tingle at the bottom of his spine. Neither were going to last much longer.

Her breathing started to get uneven, as was the rhythm of his hips, “Come on, Amelia, stop holding back,” he growled into her ear, quickening his fingers. That did it. Her mouth opened and she tensed for a long moment before she moaned loud, his eyes closed as she shivered, her body bucking against his. The moment she fluttered around him, tightened as she came, he groaned loud and deep, his hips jerking as he spilled into her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he gripped her hips so hard he was sure she’d bruise.

After a long moment they were panting, their bodies pressed against her, sweaty, their hearts hammering in their chests. He leaned forward and kissed her, it was a sloppy kiss, almost missing each other’s mouths but the emotion was still there, the love and admiration. He pressed her against him and the elevator, his legs shaking a bit, arm around her thigh to keep her from falling on the floor. He sighed pulling back to look at her, smiling a little, “Good talk?” he asked, as she leaned her head back against the elevator wall, which was really just his hand keeping her from the corkboard.

She laughed as she lifted her own hand and pushed at his face, “Shut up,” she smiled.


End file.
